El chico nuevo
by Sir Aster Phoenix
Summary: Un chico llega a la ciudad en busca del amor de Renée ¿podrá lograrlo? ,contiene partes que pueden ser consideradas como Shojo ai. dejen reviews por favor, no soy muy bueno y quiero que me ayuden a mejorar.
1. Chapter 1

El chico nuevo

Era un día normal, Zoey se despertó con trabajo, como siempre, se preparó para ir a la escuela, bajó a desayunar y se fue. Llegó a la escuela y se dirigió a su salón.

---Buenos días Zoey.

---Buenos días Bridget.

--- ¿Cómo dormiste?

---Bien ¿Y tu?

---Bien.

El profesor entró seguido por un chico de cabello castaño, era muy alto y sus ojos eran castaños.

---Buenos días clase, este el Señor Gisborn, Nick Gisborn y estará con nosotros a partir de hoy. Siéntese junto a la señorita Hanson.

El chico se dirigió al lugar que estaba al la izquierda de Zoey, parecía un muchacho algo despreocupado, su peinado lo demostraba, ni siquiera iba peinado, parecía que se hubiera pasado el peine una sola vez y ya.

El día pareció transcurrir lentamente, pero alfil llegó el momento de ir al café Mew Mew. Llegó y vio algo que no esperaba ver, el chico nuevo estaba sentado en la misma mesa que Elliot, parecía que hablaban de negocios.

--- ¡Zoey! Que bueno que llegas, este es el señor Gisborn, el nuevo ayudante de Wesley.

---Ya nos conocíamos ¿verdad señorita Hanson?

---Si, va en la escuela conmigo.

---Muy bien, me alegro, ya que el señor Gisborn empieza hoy con nosotros, la cocina está pasando la puerta de allá, Zoey lleva al señor Gisborn con Wesley.

---Claro, venga conmigo.

Zoey llevó a Nick con Wesley y los dejó para ponerse a trabajar.

--- ¿Quién era el Zoey?

---Hola Corina, era el nuevo ayudante de Wesley, se llama Nick, Nick Gisborn.

---Era apuesto ¿no crees?

--- ¿De qué hablas?

---Olvídalo, Renée no tarda, date prisa.

---Ya voy.

Los primeros clientes llegaron, Zoey los atendió, pero al llegar a la cocina, no encontró a Wesley, así que le pidió a Nick que preparara el platillo y le dio el libro de recetas de Wesley. El chico acabó rápido y Zoey lo llevó a la mesa. Los clientes se vieron muy satisfechos con sus platillos. Regresó a la cocina para agradecer a Nick por la ayuda, pero al llegar encontró a Renée hablando con el.

---Ya veo, cocinas muy bien para ser un simple ayudante.

---Si bueno, tomé clases en Inglaterra y trabajé en un par de restaurantes de Paris.

---Soy Renée Roberts.

---Lo sé, su música me gusta mucho, tengo casi todos sus discos, trabajar con usted es todo un placer para mí, soy Nick Gisborn.

---Me dio gusto conocerlo señor Gisborn, lo veré después.

---Igualmente, cuídese.

Renée salió de la cocina y Zoey entró para agradecerle.

---Oye gracias.

---No, es mi trabajo recuerdas.

---Si jaja, se me había olvidado.

---Bien, mejor regresas al trabajo.

---Cierto, gracias de nuevo.

Zoey salió deprisa para atender a su mesa. Fue todo un día, Zoey terminó muy cansada así que se iba a ir a su casa, pero Elliot las llamó, al parecer uno de los cyniclones empezó a causar estragos en la ciudad. Se transformaron y salieron al encuentro.

Al llegar, vieron al cyniclon, era Sardon, pero estaba en el piso ya vencido, y enfrente de el estaba un chico con traje negro, su pelo era negro como la noche, sus ojos eran rojos y cargaba dos dagas. Deep Blue llegó y vio al señor.

--- ¿Quién eres?

---…

---Responde.

---…

---Muy bien en tal casa te lo sacaré a la fuerza.

Deep Blue lo atacó, pero el sujeto salto y lo golpeó en la espalda y Deep Blue cayó al suelo.

---No tengo nada contra ustedes, Roberts, te entrego mis servicios, si necesitas algo solo mira al cielo.

El sujeto huyó del lugar y desapareció. Zoey se fue a su casa, pero por primera vez desde que obtuvo su medallón, pero esta vez el sujeto extraño que acabó con el cyniclon así que no había tenido que hacer nada.

Al día siguiente, Zoey se preparó para salir, el teléfono sonó.

---Casa de los Hanson, diga.

---…

--- ¡Mark! ¿cómo estas?

---…

---Bien también, gracias por llamar.

---…

--- ¡Si claro! Nos vemos en el parque entonces.

---…

---Bien, te veo a las seis, adiós.

Zoey salió apresurada rumbo al café Mew Mew, llegó un poco tarde, lógicamente Eliot la regaño por haber llegado tarde, al parecer Wesley estaba enfermo, así que Nick tendría que encargarse de todo el solo.

El día parecía más largo, pero más relajado sin Eliot ni Wesley, sin cyniclones, ni Corina. Corina había tenido que ir a un recital, así que no había quien diera órdenes y estorbara. Si había un problema de ataque, el extraño se encargaría de todo.

Terminó el día, no había pasado nada y todo había salido de maravilla. No estaba segura, pero creía que Nick estaba interesado en Renée, quizás solo era su idea. Se fue a su casa muy cansada, pero a mitad del camino se 4encontró a Renée y a Dren peleando, Zoey no dudó ni un momento y se transformó para ayudar, pero el sujeto del otro día apareció y se interpuso en el ataque dirigido y cayó al suelo, su "poder" desapareció y logró ver su caballo, era tan obvio, como es que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Zoey atacó, y Dren desapareció entre el polvo.

--- ¡Nick!—Exclamó Renée corriendo para ponerse a su lado.

---Estoy bien, no hay de que preocuparse.

--- ¿Seguro?

---Si, si estoy bien Zoey.

Ayudaron a Nick para que se parara y lo llevaron hasta la casa de Zoey, había sido algo raro, Nick nunca había demostrado motivos para creer que el tenía estos "poderes" se veía muy indefenso, casi como un cachorro herido, pero siempre había demostrado un interés por cuidar a Renée.

Ese día había sido perfecto, pero Zoey cayó rendida en su cama y se quedó dormida.

Ya en el café, Wesley observaba las pantallas que tenía enfrente.

"_Nick estaba muy ocupado cuidando a Renée que no se dio cuenta del propósito del ataque."_

Wesley había descubierto que Deep blue había capturado a Mark, cosa rara ya que Mark era Deep blue, pero quizás se había hecho de un nuevo cuerpo.

Zoey llegó al café muy contenta, Mark había llamado a Zoey para que fueran al cine.

---Hola Zoey ¿por qué estas tan feliz?

---Hola Kiki, resulta que Mark y yo vamos a tener una cita.

---Lo dudo Zoey—dijo Wesley.

--- ¿Por qué?

---Mark fue capturado por Deep Blue.

---Pero Deep Blue y Mark son la misma persona.

---Al parecer Deep Blue dominó por completo a Mark. A propósito ¿y Nick?

Todos se miraron entre si antes de salir corriendo rumbo al cine, Zoey llamó a las demás para que ayudaran a derrotar a Deep Blue. Deep Blue estaba ahí parado frente a Nick.

---Al fin, las Mew mew.

---Detente Mark, yo se que sigues ahí.

---Un momento, falta una de ustedes, bueno, la cazaré después.

Lanzó un ataque y Zoey cayó, luego lanzó otro y derribó a Bridget, otro más y Kiki salió volando, pero el último no dañó a Renée, nick se había puesto entre el ataque y Renée, cayó al suelo, volteó a ver a Renée y sacó su espada parándose con torpeza.

---No permitiré que la dañes.

---Que conmovedor.

Lanzó otro ataque y nick se interpuso de nuevo cayendo al suelo muy herido.

---La última Mew.

Corina iba corriendo para ayudar. Deep Blue lanzó otro ataque, esta vez fue Renée quien se interpuso al ataque.

--- ¡Renée!

Corina sacó su arco de la lira y atacó, Deep Blue la esquivó y lanzó su ataque, Corina se agacho para evitar el ataque.

---No puedo yo sola, ayuda.

---Claro que puedes. —Renée se puso sobre sus rodillas y la tomó de los hombros—Yo creo en ti, se que puedes. —se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó.

Renée cayo de nuevo al suelo, Corina se paró con una actitud diferente, se veía más seria y decidida. Tomó el látigo de Renée, la espada de Nick y su arco y los juntó, todo parecía encajar perfectamente formando una nueva espada.

---Te acabaré, por Zoey, por Renée y por todos a los que has herido.

Corina comenzó a golpear a Deep Blue, quien cayó al suelo, luego alzó su espada y se la enterró justo en el corazón de Deep Blue, estalló y se esparció en el aire en forma de agua.

--- ¡Zoey!—Mark iba corriendo a auxiliar a Zoey cuando esta desmayó.

Corina ayudó a las demás y a los pocos minutos, apareció wesley con Eliot y las llevaron al café.

---Nick, gracias por tratar de salvarme.

---No tienes de que preocuparte Renée, te protegeré pase lo que pase.

---Aún así gracias.

---No, gracias a ti, por ayudar a Corina a vencerlo.

Renée se sonrojó y se volteó para irse.

---A pesar de que quiero a Corina, no te odio y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez llegué a quererte más de lo que crees.

Renée se retiró sin decir nada más mientras Nick se preguntaba que había pasado.

---Mark, que bien que estés bien.

---Si, Deep Blue escapó y logró crear un cuerpo a base de agua, pero ahora ya se fue.

Mark besó a Zoey y ambos se fueron de nuevo al cine para tener esa cita que nunca tuvieron.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya era lunes, el fin de semana había sido muy cansado, pero el domingo había sido el día más feliz de su vida, habían vencido a Deep Blue para siempre y había besado a Renée, pero ahora debía ir a la escuela y después al café Mew mew para trabajar, aunque ya no tenía sentido, ya no había quien causara problemas.

Llegó a la escuela y siguió pensando en todo lo que había pasado, aún tenía el sabor de los labios de Renée en los suyos así que concentrarse le resultó más difícil de lo normal. Salió rumbo al café, tomó su tasa de té como siempre y se sentó en su mesa. Pensó en beberle té, pero no quería perder el sabor que tenía en sus labios.

--- ¿Qué pasa?

---Nada.

--- ¿Es por lo de ayer?

--- ¡Claro que no!—Corina se sonrojó y parecía enojada.

---Muy bien, tranquila ¿por qué tú no trabajas?

---Porque no me ensucio las manos.

---Ya veo, que tengas suerte.

Nick se fue dejándola sola para concentrarse de nuevo en lo suyo, pero empezó a pensar en Nick, el había protegido a Renée y la que se llevó el beso fue ella.

"_basta, ya no pensaré en eso, me besó y eso es lo que importa."_

Le dio un trago a su té pensando en lo afortunada que era y en lo feliz que estaba, pero su felicidad no duró mucho, Eliot entró alarmado al café.

--- ¿Dónde está Wesley?

---En la cocina, tranquilo.

--- ¿tranquilo? ¿cómo voy a estar tranquilo con un nuevo predácito en la ciudad?

--- ¿Otro?

---Si, y no es cualquiera, es el alma de Renée la que se usó para crearlo, aún no se quien lo hizo, pero lo averiguaré.

Le explico a los demás y se prepararon para salir, debía ayudarla, después del amor que había demostrado el día anterior, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarla ahora, aunque eso significara pelear con ella.

Salieron en su búsqueda, no fue muy difícil dar con ella, era la misma, solo que con rasgos un poco más animales de lo normal.

---Detente.

---…

---Roberts no queremos lastimarte.

---…Gisborn… destruir.

---Vamos Renée reacciona.

---…Gisborn.

---No, soy Corina.

--- ¡Quiero… a Gisborn!

---muy bien, aquí estoy, tranquila.

---…destruir.

Renée atacó a Nick, pero este logro saltar a la derecha y esquivar las garras de la chica lobo.

---Tranquila no quiero hacerte daño, no puedo hacerte daño.

---…

---Libérate de ese predácito.

---No entienden, yo elegí unirme a este predácito…

--- ¿por qué me quieres destruir entonces?

---Porque necesito tu energía.

Renée se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, pero esta vez Corina la agarro en mitad de su salto y la elevó volando, llevándosela a un lugar más adecuado, llegó y la soltó.

---Esa no eres tú, mírate, pareces un monstruo.

Renée expulsó al predácito por si misma y se volvió hacia Corina.

---Yo elegí ser esto.

---Pero ¿Por qué?

---Porque los odio, a todos.

--- ¿De qué hablas? Ayer me besaste—dijo Corina a punto de llorar.

---Era solo para que no sospecharan de mí, ahora yo soy la fuente máxima de poder.

Se lanzó a otro ataque, Corina la esquivó y la emboscó desde el aire tomándola de los brazos y volando rumbo a un acantilado donde pensaba soltarla si era necesario, se acercó a su cara y comenzó a hablar.

---No lo entiendes ¿verdad? Yo te amo, te amo y te amo tanto que estoy dispuesta a matarte para liberarte del monstruo en el que te has convertido.

Corina comenzó a llorar y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer en los labios de Renée, quien comenzó a sentirse extraña.

--- ¿Qué me esta…?

--- ¿Renée?

---Corina ¿qué hago aquí?

---Te lo explicaré luego, por ahora ven conmigo.

Llegaron a donde los demás y le explicaron a Renée lo que había pasado.

---Entonces, cuando mis lágrimas tocaron tus labios te "despertaste".

---Un momento, déjame tomar una muestra de tejido de tus labios.

Eliot tomó la muestra y la revisó, tenía una clase de polvo cyniclon que algún predácito producía. Renée ya había despertado con el, así que el predácito la atacó cuando dormía.

---Nick.

---Si Renée.

---Ayer no te agradecí por salvarme tantas veces.

---No, no hay de…

Renée lo abrazó antes de que lograra acabar la frase.

---Me defendiste, y lo único que hice fue besar a Corina.

--- ¿Te gusta Corina?

---No, es solo que era una emergencia.

---Ya veo entonces…

Corina había escuchado parte de la conversación y echó a correr llorando, no sabía a donde iba, pero cualquier lugar lejos de Renée era lo que necesitaba. Llegó a un callejón sin salida, se dio la vuelta para irse y vio la figura de un cyniclon.

--- ¿Quién eres?

---Vaya, una Mew enojada y desesperada, justo lo que necesitaba.

--- ¿Pero qué…?

Corina cayó en un sueño profundo del cual no podía despertar.


	3. Chapter 3

Había sido un día extraño, Corina no había respondido ninguno de sus mensajes y Renée se sentía un poco culpable, ella la había salvado, pero ¿Por qué se había enojado? Tal vez no le había agradecido como ella esperaba.

"_Eso es, iré a su casa y le daré lo que quiere."_

Salió rumbo a casa de Corina, pero cuando llegó, Corina no estaba. Decidió ir al café, pero tampoco se encontraba.

---Renée, hola.

---Nick.

--- ¿Qué pasa?

---No encuentro a Corina, no responde a ninguno de mis mensajes.

--- ¿Crees que se enojó por lo de ayer?

---Me temo que si.

---Tranquila, la encontraremos.

Se separaron y comenzaron a buscar, Renée llegó al parque, vio un cyniclon.

--- ¿Buscas a tu amiga?

--- ¡Dámela!

---Aquí esta.

---Hola Renée.

--- ¡Corina! ¿Por qué te fuiste?

--- ¿Por qué? Porque te salvo la vida y tú me lo agradeces abrazando a Nick y diciéndole que lo del otro día fue solo para usarme.

---Y ahora no tiene ningún tipo de control mental, ella aceptó venir conmigo.

---Cierto, me dio lo necesario para vencerte, a ti y a Nick, sentirás mi odio. –sacó su arco, pero su color era diferente y era aún más grande— ¡Flecha destructora!

Renée logró esquivar el ataque y luego se volvió para verla.

--- ¡Basta! No quiero herirte.

---Muy tarde. Flecha de la muerte.

Esta vez la flecha le dio directo en el pecho, Renée logró sacarla, sacó su látigo y se preparó.

--- ¡Flecha de la muerte!

Renée atrapó la flecha y la regresó a su dueña, Corina recibió el flechazo y cayó al suelo.

--- ¿Qué esperas? Acaba conmigo.

---No, no puedo.

--- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?

---Estaba bajo el efecto de los polvos ¿recuerdas?

---Si, uh… vaya, esa flecha iba bien dirigida, te repetiré lo que dije, pero primero contéstame algo ¿Quieres a Nick?

---Como amigo si, pero como novio, no es exactamente la persona que tengo en mente.

Corina sonrió, Lugo trató de parase, pero volvió a caer.

---Renée… yo…yo… te amo.

Corina desmayó, había perdido mucha sangre, Renée se paró para ayudar, pero tropezó, la herida que tenía en el pecho sangraba demasiado, sería el fin de ambas si no llegaba al café.

--- ¡Renée! ¡Corina!

--- ¿Nick?

Renée desmayó, Nick la tomó en sus brazos, sacó su celular y advirtió a las demás Mews, Zoey acudió de inmediato y lo ayudó a llevarlas al café. Una vez ahí Renée despertó y se levantó, miro a Corina, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

---También te amo, es solo que… ¿Qué pensarían las demás si lo supieran?

Renée la besó y salió de la habitación, bajó con los demás, parecían hablar de un Cyniclon que había aparecido en la ciudad.

---Quizá es uno de los seguidores de Deep Blue.

---No, el único vivo es Dren.

---Cierto.

---Debe ser un nuevo cyniclon.

---El mismo que atacó a Renée y a Corina.

Renée se incorporó a la conversación para aclarar algunos puntos.

---Es un cyniclon que usa el odio y el miedo para usarnos en nuestra contra.

---Tiene sentido, así no se ensucia las manos.

---Así es, debemos permanecer más unidos que nunca.

Renée regresó con Corina y se puso junto a ella hincándose sobre sus rodillas.

---No podemos dejar de cuidarnos entre nosotras y ya que Nick me cuida a mí, yo te cuidaré a ti.

Bajó hasta su cara, se quedó mirándola por unos segundos y la abrazó fuertemente.

---Si alguien se entera de que te amo, podrían pensar que soy un fenómeno.

Renée escuchó un ruido que venía de la puerta, salió para ver que había causado ese sonido, se asomó y no vio a nadie.

Nick había logrado evitar ser visto, había saltado justo a tiempo y se había detenido en el techo, había escuchado las palabras de Renée, el no creía que fuera un fenómeno por eso, pero si sentía que su corazón estaba destrozado.

"_Vine aquí porque mi maestro me dijo que Renée me necesitaba, pero ella ya tiene la mejor compañía del mundo, tiene a Zoey, a Corina y a las demás mews, creo que debería irme y dejar de estorbar, así Renée podrá demostrar lo que siente por Corina."_

Se había enamorado de Renée desde el instante en que la conoció, y quería pasar toda su vida con ella, pero Renée quería más a Corina que a el. Salió para refrescarse y lo vio, era un cyniclon con cabello rojo como el fuego.

---Un alma llena de tristeza, la quiero.

El cyniclon levantó la mano y una luz salió del cuerpo de Nick, quien cayó inconciente. Sacó un predacito y lo unió con el alma.

---Si, eres el monstruo que necesitaba, con toda esa tristeza, con todo ese odio, con todo el resentimiento, te doy el poder para que elimines a Corina, consigas el amor de Renée y acabes con las demás mews.


	4. Chapter 4

Renée se despertó, se sentó y se puso a pensar en la noche pasada, cuando le había confesado su amor a la inconciente Corina, el amor tan grande que le rompería el corazón a todos los fanáticos que estaban enamorados de ella, además ¿qué diría la gente de su relación?, si llegaba a tener una con ella claro.

Renée se paró y se fue a bañar, aún pensando en que haría con su amor imposible, ¿como podría olvidarla?, si podía olvidarla y si no ¿por qué no podía? Los hombres le llovían, tenía muchos admiradores, músicos, actores…

"_Y a Nick."_

Ese último la hizo pensar aún más.

"_Todo este tiempo me ha ayudado, salvado y curando…"_

Esa podría ser una solución a su problema, pero no podía ocultar lo que sentía cuando él estaba cerca, era como un dolor agrio muy dentro de si.

"_Ahora que lo veo, no conozco nada de el_."

Eso era verdad, Renée no conocía el pasado del chico, no sabía donde había nacido, quienes eran sus padres, ni siquiera sabía que lo había traído a la ciudad.

"_Debo dejar de pensar en tanta tontería y salir, se me hace tarde para la grabación."_

Renée tenía la grabación de un comercial de shampoo en un par de horas, así que se apresuró y salió de su casa. No le gustaba manejar, así que iba caminando al estudio.

"_Alguien me está siguiendo."_

Renée se detuvo un momento para observar y siguió caminando. Llegó a la puerta del estudio, toco el timbre y un muchacho bajo la recibió.

---Señorita Roberts, bienvenida.

---Señor Anders.

---Pase, pase.

Renée entró al gran edificio, en el interior había un gran pasillo con puertas a los lados, caminó y entró en la octava puerta a la izquierda. Dos horas más tarde, Renée salió del estudió, caminó por el largo pasillo y salió a la calle.

"_A las ocho en el canal veintiséis, le diré a los demás para que lo vean."_

Renée siguió caminando rumbo al café, les diría a los demás cuando pasarían su comercial para que lo vieran.

Corina caminaba de regreso a su casa, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. Siguió caminando por un par de minutos y se detuvo en la florería para comprar flores para Renée.

"_¿Por qué le estoy comprando flores? Aún no soy su novia."_

Corina terminó llevándolas a su hermano, así tendría un poco de color en si vida color gris. Siguió caminando, pasó a lado de un callejón y vio una figura enorme.

--- ¿Qué o quién eres?

---Escucha con atención y no preguntes, dile a Renée y las demás que Nick ha sido capturado y convertido en un monstruo.

El ser desapareció de la vista en las sombras, Corina se acercó para ver que era, pero el ser había desaparecido.

--- ¿Nick?

Corina corrió directo al café para informarle a los demás lo que el ser le había dicho. Entró apresuradamente y vio que estaban todos, todos menos Renée.

--- ¿donde está Renée?

---Fue a una grabación ¿por qué?

---Nick ha sido transformado en un monstruo, puede ser peligroso que esté sola.

--- ¿Nick?

---Si, vamos, debemos ir por Renée antes de que la puedan lastimar.

Salieron a toda prisa del café y se separaron en dos grupos, Bridget, Kiki y Eliot, qué se fueron rumbo al estudio y Corina Zoey y Wesley, que fueron a buscarla a su casa.

Mark caminaba por la calle cuando vio a un monstruo oculto en una capa negra, se escondió antes de que el monstruo lo viera y cambió al príncipe azul, salió para ponerse a la vista del monstruo.

---Muéstrate.

---Alto, Mark soy yo, Nick.

---No me engañas, ya sé que el nuevo cyniclon puede engañarnos con las figuras de nuestros amigos.

Atacó al monstruo con su espada y alcanzó a rozarle el brazo, el monstruo solo se puso de pie y se quedó parado sin hacer ningún movimiento.

---Toma esto.

El monstruo lo esquivó y le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda, el príncipe resbaló y dejó caer su espada. Un cyniclon pisó la espada antes de que el príncipe pudiera agarrarla.

---Vaya, no pude controlarte Nick, pero con tu amigo utilizaré otro método.

Tomó al príncipe, lanzo un ataque eléctrico contra Nick y se desvaneció en el aire como si fuera humo. Nick se levantó y vio a la distancia a Renée, se puso la capa de nuevo y caminó hacia ella.

--- ¡Renée! Soy Nick, tienes que ayudarme.

Renée volteó y lo miró a los ojos, unos ojos que sin duda alguna decían la verdad, eran los ojos de una criatura que necesitaba ayuda.

---Nick ¿qué te pasó?

---Me atrapó un cyniclon y me unió a un predacito, llevé mi cuerpo original a mi casa.

--- ¿quieres que te ayude a llegar?

---No.

--- ¿a cambiar?

---No, con esto tengo el poder para vencer a ese cyniclon, pero capturó a Mark.

--- ¿Quieres que te ayude a salvarlo?

---Exacto, informemos a los demás.

--- ¡NO! Zoey no se debe enterar, le diremos que Mark salió de la ciudad, ¿entendido?

---Si.

Se fueron rumbo al café y le contaron a todos lo que había pasado con Nick, al parecer cuando el predacito se había unido con su alma, la fusión no se completé como normalmente lo hacía, el ADN de Nick contenía un código que lo había protegido, además su alma era fuerte, tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad y el deseo de ayudar a los demás, así que aún tenía conciencia de sus movimientos motrices.


	5. Chapter 5

Había sido una semana muy agitada, Nick se había convertido en predacito y Mark había sido raptado.

"_Pobre Nick, un momento, ¿desde cuándo me preocupo por el?, mírate nomás, Mark se va y de inmediato me olvido de él y busco a otro chico con el cual salir."_

Zoey siguió pensando mientras caminaba rumbo al café, siguió pensando en todo lo que había pasado, ¿había olvidado a Mark?, o ¿solo era un momento de confusión?, no sabía, pero por alguna razón, cuando estaba con Nick sentía que su corazón latía a más de cien kilómetros por hora. Desde el primer día que lo había visto, había sentido algo raro y dulce en su corazón. Conoció a Nick una semana atrás y, desde ese momento, había sentido que su poder aumentaba cada vez que él estaba cerca.

Llegó al café, se puso su uniforme y entró en la cocina, saludó a Wesley y a Nick; comenzó a limpiar las mesas para cuando los clientes comenzaran a llegar.

"_¿Por qué no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza?"_

Escuchó unas voces que procedían de los vestidores, se dirigió al lugar para saludar, pero se detuvo a la entrada para oír las palabras.

--- ¡¿A ti qué te importa lo que quiero?!

---Renée, yo quiero lo mejor para ti, pero si no me dices que quieres, no se como hacerlo.

--- ¡Quiero que quites tus manos de mi pecho, eso quiero!

---Pero estas sangrando.

--- ¡Quítalas!

---No puedo creer que me hallas golpeado.

---Si no quieres otra cachetada como esa, ¡déjame sola!

Renée salió muy enfadada y a toda prisa, entró a la cocina y desapareció de su vista. Zoey entró a la habitación y vio a Corina llorando.

--- ¿Qué pasa Corina?

--- ¡Déjame!

Salió de la habitación llorando y Zoey se quedó sola.

"_¿Qué fue todo ese drama?"_

--- ¿Siguen peleando?

--- ¿Qué les pasa?, Eliot.

---Llevan peleándose desde la mañana, al parecer Renée se siente mal por lo que paso con Mark y Corina trató de aprovechar el momento.

---Pero Nick me contó que Renée también quería a Corina.

---Si, pero Renée no lo quiere aceptar, le preocupa lo que los demás piensen.

---Que lástima, me parece que harían buena pareja.

---Si, pero es hora de trabajar.

---Si, te veo luego.

---Muy bien.

Zoey regresó a donde las mesas y, por primera vez, vio a Corina atendiendo mesas.

---Hola Zoey.

---Hola Kiki, ¿cómo estás?

---Bien ¿y tu?

---Muy bien gracias.

---Lo siento, pero debo regresar a lavar platos, así puedo ver al apuesto de Nick.

--- ¿Apuesto?

---Te veo luego.

Kiki regresó a la cocina. Zoey trabajó por dos horas y después tomó su descanso.

"_¿Apuesto?, a mi no me parece tan apuesto, ¿o si?"_

La idea de Nick como predácito no le agradaba, pero pensar en la forma humana de Nick la hacía sentir bien.

"_Pero Kiki lo dijo ahorita."_

---Hola Zoey.

---Hola Nick.

Zoey volteó y descubrió que Nick se veía normal.

---Descubrí que podía cambiar de forma y regresar a mi forma humana, así no tendré que esconderme, genial, ¿no?

---Si, me alegro mucho.

Zoey abrazó a Nick por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, sus orejas y cola aparecieron de pronto y Zoey se apartó.

---Me alegro de que ahora puedas salir a la calle.

---Si, lo se.

---Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

---Creo que tengo que trabajar, pero en cuanto Eliot encuentre a Mark, iré a rescatarlo.

---Ojala lo encuentren pronto.

---Si, lo traeré de vuelta, fue mi culpa que se lo levaran, así que es mí deber recatarlo.

---No, no es tu culpa.

---Si, si lo es, no descansaré hasta rescatarlo.

Zoey notó una mirada triste en la cara de Nick, así que volvió a abrazarlo.

---Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

---Gracias.

Renée entró al café y volteo a verlos.

---Bien, creo que es hora de irme a trabajar, te veo luego Zoey.

---Si, claro.

Nick se fue a la cocina y Renée se acercó a Zoey.

---Veo que está mejor.

---Si, un poco triste, pero…

---Creo que yo puedo cambiar eso, tú sigue atendiendo mesas y déjame esto a mí.

Renée entró a la cocina, Pasó el tiempo mientras Zoey atendía las mesas, llegó el final del día y no había noticias de Mark.

"_Ni de Nick."_

Este último la dejó pensando.

---Hasta mañana Renée.

Nick salió de la cocina y vio a Zoey.

---Adiós Zoey, ya me voy a mi casa.

---Te ves más feliz.

---Si, estuve hablando con Renée un rato, pero ya me voy, nos vemos mañana.

Nick le dio un beso a Zoey en la mejilla y se fue, Zoey se había dado cuenta de que sus orejas y cola habían aparecido, pero por suerte Nick no lo había notado.

"_Debo cuidar ese detalle."_

Zoey llegó a su casa, extrañamente activa, así que comenzó a hacer su tarea, escribió y escribió hasta quedarse dormida.


End file.
